My own War
by ohnoDK
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally admit their feelings for each other but things aren't what they wanted. Annabeth's mother, the Goddess Athena finds out and is enraged. She declares a war between herself and Percy and his dad, the God Poseidon. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"Hail! Percy Jackson!" The crowd roared with approval.

I couldn't believe what had unfolded during the last few days. Only yesterday had Annabeth, Grover, and I defeated Kronos the Titan Lord.

My head was buzzing still from what had happened since then.

I then confronted the Gods and told them that they shouldn't ignore their children and not claim them as their own.

I couldn't let that happen anymore.

I said that all minor Gods should have places at Camp Half Blood including Hades, God and Ruler of the Underworld.

The Gods reluctantly accepted my request and here I am back at my favorite place in the world,

Camp Half Blood.

This is being honored as the greatest defense of Olympus.

40 half bloods including myself held Olympus for 3 days slaying monster after monster.

I took out at least a quarter of them by myself. The one thing that wasn't foggy in the last few days is when the Gods offered me sanctuary. This would be a place among them.

I remember the moment so clearly.

Zeus said. "Percy Jackson the council agrees you will have one gift from the Gods,"

I froze, "Any gift?" I asked.

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask; it is the greatest gift of all. Yes if you want it, it shall be yours. The Gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but Perseus Jackson if you wish it you shall be made into an immortal God."

"You shall serve your father, Poseidon, as his lieutenant for all eternity."

I didn't know what to say, I was in absolute shock.

I turned around and looked at Annabeth; she was smiling and trying not to laugh. She made me so happy just to look at her and I couldn't lose her or anyone of my other friends.

Then Zeus spoke, "No? How can you deny the power to be a God?"

I looked at my father and he had a little smirk on his face so I knew he understood why I didn't want to be a God.

I then returned my focus back to Zeus and spoke.

"I do not wish to be a God because of all the sacrifices I would have to make and the fact I couldn't be with the people I love."

"It is a very high honor and I am deeply moved by it but I have more of my life to live to even begin to consider being immortal."

Zeus' eyes turned the color of lightning for a second but then he sighed.

"So be it Percy Jackson."

Then I heard someone cry, "Percy Jackson I demand you to tell us the real reason why you don't wish to be a God. I know your hiding something from us. "

The words were of course spoken by Annabeth's mother, the goddess of wisdom, Athena.

Luckily my father came to my aid.

"Niece, I believe my son has spoken truthfully about his reason. He has saved Olympus and now you're saying you don't trust him?"

Athena looked slightly taunted then spoke, "I do believe your son is a great mortal hero but I know he isn't giving us his full answer."

Athena then looked at Zeus and he nodded and Athena turned back to me and said, "Percy Jackson may I speak to you alone?"

"Uhh…" was all I could say.

I was very frightened of Athena and I really did not want to be alone with her.

She then raised one of her eyebrows as if she thought I was challenging her statement.

I then agreed, "Fine."

Annabeth and Grover looked very worried as I stepped into a room with Athena.

Once I shut the door I faced her and all she said was, "Percy Jackson why?"

I stammered, "Uhh… I don't know."

She looked at me with her all knowing eyes and I knew I had to confess.

"Alright…I…Love Annabeth.

Her face became very red; her eyes turned a deep dark gray color. The shelves in the room began to shake and the ground began to move.

"I can't leave her; I have feelings for her since we were 12. I think she feels the same for me too."

That was the final straw.

"HOW DARE YOU PERCY JACKSON, I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT!" Athena screamed.

She looked at me then she pointed a finger at me and it began to glow.

The room turned pitch black except for the light on her finger.

Right then, I knew I was a complete goner. I had just saved Olympus and now I was going to get fried.

Just as I thought I was about to die the door burst open.

"No! Mother I love him please do not do this to me!"

It was Annabeth and she was quickly followed into the room by my father, Poseidon who didn't look very happy in the least.

Annabeth cried out again. "Mother please I love him don't kill him."

As she said that she ran over to me with tears in her eyes and kissed me smack dab on the lips.

It was so unexpected I didn't have any time to react.

I was paralyzed; Annabeth just admitted her love to me and kissed me right before my certain death.

As scared as I was, the feeling of her in my arms gave me hope.

We both turned to look at Athena; she looked like she was ready to erupt.

I braced myself, and then all of a sudden light came back into the room and the ground stopped shaking.

I opened my eyes as Athena spoke, "Your lucky I will not destroy you Percy Jackson because you have saved Olympus, but be warned I do not want you anywhere near my daughter. I do not approve of you,"

She looked at my father, "or your father and I will not allow this "love" between you two to continue on."

My face turned to stone and Annabeth was really weeping now.

Her whole body was trembling.

Then Olympus shook as my father spoke. "Athena, you will not destroy my son or even attempt to again or you will have a war bigger than you have ever seen. Percy and Annabeth are fated to be together and I will not let you ruin that. They love each other and you need to understand that, "Goddess of Wisdom."

He said that last part sarcastically.

The fury returned to Athena's eyes but then she looked at her daughter.

She huffed, "For now I will let this go but if anything serious happens between them or I suspect something…"

She looked at Poseidon.

"There will be war." With that she turned to her full form and vanished.

My father turned to me. "Are you alright son?"

"Yes father, I'm fine thanks."

As I looked at Annabeth I knew she wouldn't be fine. Her mother hated what she had done and her mother clearly doesn't like me.

My father spoke again. "I'm sorry about this Percy I don't want it to be a war but I will not let Athena get away with this."

He then glimpsed at Annabeth who was pretty shaken up.

"I will leave you two alone for the time being, you need to talk. I will go back to the council and explain what has transpired and do not worry your demigod friends will not know what has happened."

My father then left the room. As soon as the door shut on his way out I hugged Annabeth a little tighter and walked her to a bed and we both sat down.

Her face was red and puffy but she wasn't crying anymore.

All we could do was stare at each other and try to absorb what had just happened.

I was trying to think of something to intelligent to say but all I managed was a lame whispered sorry to her.

"Percy what will we do?" She finally said.

"Truthfully, I don't have a clue yet."

She looked like she might start to cry again.

"Annabeth it took me awhile to understand my feelings but I love you and I won't give you up even if it means my death."

"Percy I love you too but don't ever say that, I don't want you to die over me." Annabeth whispered.

I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Annabeth," I said softly. "I only say that cause I know you would do the same for me."

Life couldn't be worse, just when I believed Annabeth and I can have an uncomplicated relationship her own mother threatens to annihilate me and my father is on the brink of all out war against her.

Anger swelled up inside of me. I got a nasty feeling like I needed to punch a wall but I remembered I was still holding Annabeth so my anger subsided.

I had to stay calm for her.

"Annabeth what's done is done, we cannot change how we feel about each other we need to move on and decide what we should do."

That took all of my courage to say that.

She seemed to have finally regained her composure.

"Thank you Percy."

"For what?" I asked. I was puzzled.

"Helping me and being a very good boyfriend for a seaweed brain."

We both looked at each other and then we burst out laughing uncontrollably.

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me and I actually had enough time to kiss her back.

We sat like that for a few moments before we realized we still had to breathe.

When she looked at me again she gave me a wonderful smile and said, "I love you."

I squeezed her and said "I love you too."

After I said that Grover walked into the room whistling and then he froze.

"Um, Zeus has ordered that we all go back to camp and be honored."

He looked kind of hesitant and embarrassed. I would be too if I saw my two best friends sitting so close.

I smiled at him and replied, "Sure thing Grover."

He laughed and left the room as quickly as he could which left us alone yet again.

I turned to Annabeth and kissed her for a minute and then finally I said, "Time to go home and celebrate!"

With that we returned to Camp Half Blood and the cheers started up again.

"HAIL PERCY JACKSON! SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter I forgot to put an author's note up here, so I'm making up for it. My brother and I have been working on this story forever and we just need to type up what we already wrote down like a few months ago. So I'm sorry if this Chapter was a little slow to be put up but I got school too and sports. I'm deciding if I should name the chapters but I'm brainless right now, its midnight here so ughh. Lol HERE I GOOO! xD -ohnoDK**

Chapter 2

I was standing at the front of the dining pavilion as all of my friends and fellow half bloods were bellowing my name. Even the Ares cabin stood up and cheered. Ares is the God of war and let's just say he didn't like me that much. As my name was being chanted I waved my hand at Annabeth to come stand up here with me. She blushed and her cabin mates, who were also sons or daughters of Athena, pushed her to the front by me. The camp began to cheer for her too.

I felt relieved that the rest of Athena's cabin didn't know what was going on with me and Athena; I silently prayed there would be no war.

Chiron, the activity director walked to the front of the table. Well I shouldn't say walked, more like galloped. Chiron is a Centaur, part human, part horse.

"The Camp is saved! Olympus is saved! Now we must celebrate and give thanks to the heroes that accomplished these mighty feats. Let them be recognized." Chiron spoke proudly.

As he finished speaking my friends from every cabin came to congratulate Annabeth and me. The first people to reach us were the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis who were both sons of the messenger God Hermes.

Travis spoke first, "Well Congrats Percy, you too Annabeth." He smiled at both of us. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure I could have saved Olympus too." Connor blurted out.

"Yeah, only once you learn to tie your shoe so you don't trip every 5 seconds." Travis murmured.

They looked at each other and at the same time tackled each other away from us. We just looked at each other and roared with laughter. **(Had 3 each other's in one sentence!) **

The rest of the night went on as normal as Camp Half Blood can ever be. Everywhere I walked passed people who all said "Congrats", or "nice job". It was fun t be complimented everywhere you went.

Around midnight when all the campers had fallen asleep I lay awake in my bed staring at the ceiling blankly and listening to Tyson snore. Tyson is my half brother and a very young Cyclops. I thought of the many adventures he had helped me through. My heart swelled with pride. Now he was helping build more cabins at camp for the minor gods and Hades. Originally there had only been 12 cabins for the 12 gods up in Olympus but my request had it changed. I wanted all the gods to be recognized.

I was feeling pretty proud of myself when I heard a knock on the door and a voice hiss, "Percy are you awake?" I instantly realized it was Annabeths voice.

I hopped out of bed and silently opened the door. "Annabeth?" I said dreamily. "Yeah seaweed brain, it's me." She nervously looked away and scanned the area like she thought she was being watched.

"Well are you just going to stand there? Let's take a midnight stroll!" I looked at my feet, "Oh, uhh… yeah hang on." I walked back into my cabin and grabbed my coat because it wasn't exactly Florida here. I walked through the door and once I had carefully shut it Annabeth quickly grabbed my hand. We walked silently, hand in hand all the way to our favorite spot on the Lake. She sat down on the sand and I followed her lead. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. I looked at her and marveled at her beauty. She wore a white tank top, faded and ripped blue jeans, and her gladiator sandals. Her eyes were a stormy gray color. Her hair was curly and had a nice shade of blonde. She was thankfully shorter than me but I don't know if that would help me in a fight with her. She had turned into a beautiful, young women and I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

She finally noticed me staring at her. "What?" I hesitated, "Your just so…beautiful Annabeth." She blushed and I can never get over how cute she looks when her cheeks turn pink.

"Thank you, but you know your pretty handsome yourself seaweed brain." Annabeth whispered. Now it was my turn to blush and she smiled at me. Suddenly I had a thought.

"Annabeth?" I asked. "Yes, Percy?" As she finished saying that she moved and sat on my lap. Which I thought was amazing.

"When did you realize that you had feelings for me?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed. "As soon as I met you." She responded. "Really? Wow." I said back, being of course shocked and blown out of my pants.

"Well yeah, I could tell by looking at you that you were destined to be something great. It also helped that you had blue eyes and was really attractive, even at 12!"

She stared right at me and I will never believe that someone with such a pretty face could actually like me.

I laughed, "Well I won't lie even when you found me and I was half dead, that I will always remember the first time I saw you. You hit me as a pretty girl."

"Oh why is that?" She asked innocently. She just wanted me to tell her how great she was. HA! Good try though.

"Well, I said I don't know if it had to do with anything with you but I just like blonde hair." She gave me her angry look but then smiled and I could tell that I made her happy.

"I love you." Annabeth whispered to me. I cupped my hands around her face. "I love you too." Then I leaned down and kissed her so softly I felt as if I was kissing heaven. This kiss was by far the best one we had between us. As I leaned back away a voice said behind us, "So this is what you have chosen to do Percy Jackson."

I froze, it was Athena. I stood up to face her, "Please just leave us alone, I promise not to harm your daughter." Athena didn't look to sure.

"Percy, you will pay for what you have done." She somehow was right in front of me and the next thing I knew was that I was flying towards the Lake and my face was broken. I landed with a hard splash in the water and my body instantly felt stronger. My face healed back from Athena's punch but as I was about to swim back to shore I noticed my father silently floating beside me.

His eyes were a fiery green and he had his trident in his right hand. With that he rode a wave to the shore and I could hear him yelling at Athena.

"I told you not to interfere with fate Athena and now on the morrow' there will be a war. Be ready my dear."

He vanished but not before he sent a twenty foot wave at Athena and she was tossed into the sea. I then swam to shore and found Annabeth surrounded by the other campers. Crap, I didn't want them to know. They must have heard the fight, so I ran over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth are you alright?" She looked heart broken. Her blonde, curly hair was a wreck. She looked like she witnessed a death, well maybe she did to my dignity.

"Yeah I'm alright." She said although I didn't believe one single word. Then she did one thing I didn't expect her to do in front of everyone. She jumped into my arms and kissed me. "It's time to tell the truth," she said as she pulled away.

"Alright." Was all I could manage to spit out. Everyone had there eyes on me and to break the tension Clarisse a daughter of Ares spoke. "Well Punk what's going on with you and Ms. Sweet Cheeks?"

I looked at her then out at the seas wondering what my father was doing then I said, "yes on me and to break the tension Clarisse a daughter of Ares spoke. "Well Punk what's going on with you and Ms. Sweet Cheeks?"

I looked at her then out at the seas wondering what my father was doing then I said, "There's kind of a dispute between Poseidon and Athena, and it's about Annabeth and I."

I heard people murmur in the crowd. "What dispute?" "What's going on?" Then I heard Chiron speak.

"Percy perhaps you could make this a little more clearer for us." The crowd was nodding all around me. I looked at Annabeth and I knew I had to tell them.

"Okay, well as you can see me and Annabeth are in love. During the council on Olympus I denied becoming a god," I heard gasps in the crowd, "and Athena pulled me aside and asked why. I told her I loved her daughter and she became furious. She was about to kill me but Annabeth came running into the room. My dad was with her also. My dad said that if she attacked me again it would mean war. Annabeth and I were here walking when she came up to me and punched me into the Lake. My dad came up and declared war against her and sent her into the sea."

I took a deep breath afterwards. The campers were dead silent. No one dared to talk or even say a word. Then all hell broke loose. People started ranting about how dumb Athena was or how stupid Poseidon was.

"SILENCE!" Mr. D the camp director came forward. "I hear Ms. Annabell and Peter Johnson have a problem. Humph well I hate being a nice guy but our best bet to end the war is to kill Peter. Ha Ha just kidding, I move for a plan that backs whatever Peter and Annabell decide." The crowd seemed to agree.

"So Percy Jackson, what will you do to end this?"

**Okaayyy whew, that took forever. We had a riot at my school last night and I was caught in the middle of it. Friday night football games are awesome but our student section can get a little rowdy. Lol So I decided to finish this chapter than stay up with the boys to play Black Ops(Call of Duty). So I'm out and off to bed. Goodnight ladies and gentlemen. Praise Percy Jackson anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry guys, I just haven't had the time to type everything up and put it up on here. My computer crashed and then Black Ops DID come out, I meant in the last chapter that I was playing Call of Duty 3, but that doesn't matter. You need to start reading my new chapter so here it is ladies and gentlemen. lol**

Chapter 3

I froze everybody was staring at me even Annabeth. I thought about her and I thought of the oncoming war. I was mortally confused.

"I don't know what to do." It was all I could manage to say. Mr. D seeing I was having trouble announced that campers should go back to bed. I was very grateful he did. The campers started to disperse when Annabeth looked at me.

"Do you really have no idea what we should do?" I shook my head, I had disappointed her so much.

"Annabeth just go to bed. I will sleep on it and hopefully have an answer for you tomorrow." She looked so sad I had to turn away and walk towards my cabin leaving her all alone. I couldn't stand facing her when I had failed so badly.

As I walked into my cabin Tyson was standing there with Grover. They both had worried expressions. Tyson spoke first, "Percy is everything going to be alright between daddy and the mean girl?"

"I don't know big guy." I replied quietly. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Percy," Grover said, "you need to find a way to prove to Athena that a child of Poseidon and Athena can be together."

I thought for a moment if I had heard of it before and I couldn't recall anything. "Grover how can I prove it when it has never been done before?" He looked stumped, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

I had an idea but I knew Grover and Tyson would never go along with it. I quickly erased it from my mind.

"Alright," I said, "let's go catch some Z's and worry about this in the morning. Okay?" They both said goodnight and Grover walked out of the room. Tyson crept into his bunk and then there was instantly snoring. I climbed into my bed and had a heart wrenching dream.

I was standing in the most wheat field I have ever seen. The wheat was just plain ole' wheat. It had a shine or possibly a glow to it. It had a gold glow. In my head I heard a voice.

"Percy Jackson together you and your dearly beloved will not make it but of you leave her you have a better chance to win her in the end and stop this war.

"How could that even help?" I replied. The voice answered, "To prove Athena that you are worthy for battle and you will fight." "But for whom?" I asked anxiously.

If I fought against Athena I didn't see how that would prove I loved Annabeth but how could I fight against my own father? I didn't know what choice I should make.

"Hero," the voice called out, "you know the answer. You know what you have to do to end the war and grab your lovers hand so you can be together."

"BUT I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed. The wheat field began to disappear. The next thing I knew I was sitting up in my bed and as far as I could tell it was still early morning. I got out of bed and began to pack my things.

I didn't exactly know who to fight with but I knew I had to leave. Once I had gathered my things I took one last look at Tyson then I walked out the door.

My mind was working so hard that I didn't realize I had walked right to the front of Athena's cabin. I stood there deciding what to do. I finally decided to get a piece of paper out of my bag and I began to write a note. Once I had finished I laid it down on the footsteps. On the front of the note it was labeled "To Annabeth," It was all I could do.

I knew I was hurting her but the voice in my dream told me I had to leave her and go alone. I took one last look at the camp, my home and slowly descended down half blood hill. I finally knew who I was going to fight for.

**I'm so sorry for the wait, and this short chapter. I had to write something real fast because it's been so long. Ugh I've been so dang busy, I just wish I had more free time. School just totally brings me down. Well I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Hope you like it. Praise PERCY JACKSON! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Annabeths POV**

My life kept getting worse and worse. First my own mother tries to destroy Percy, oh yeah and he is my boyfriend. Then when it seems to be getting better she appears out of no where and punches him out into the lake. His father comes up and swears war on my mother and now all of camp knows what is going on. Ugh! I thought why this is happening. I rose out of bed and put on my sandals and walked to the beach.

I sat down and stared out into the ocean. It reminded me of Percy. I knew we could get through this together. "Hello Annabeth." A deep voice said from behind me.

I turned around and Percy's father, Poseidon Lord of the Sea was standing above me. "Hi," I said in a small voice. He chuckled and smiled just like Percy would. "May I sit by you?" He asked politely. "Of course," I answered. He sat down and looked out into the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it," He stated. "Yes, yes it is," I smiled back. He looked at me again and he seemed to be studying me. I still couldn't believe the God of the Sea had decided to speak to me when my mother obviously was fighting his people.

His eyes were locked on mine for a moment. Then he spoke, "I can see why my son has chosen you. You are beautiful and you also have a sense of intelligence in you, a perfect girl." I was lost for words, "Thank you," I finally stammered out.

"I'm sorry Annabeth," he said suddenly. "I don't want to battle your mother but she doesn't understand the word "love" quite yet." He laughed under his breathe and spoke again, "It's ironic that the goddess of wisdom doesn't understand love but her daughter does." I instantly blushed. He continued, "My, my, you really are quite the girl but Annabeth you have an important decision you have to make and I hope you make the right one."

"What decision?" I asked. "One that will end your love or one that will make you happy the rest of your life." "My lord, what should we do?" I asked. "Follow your heart Annabeth, it will lead you far." I nodded.

"By the way, in my eyes you are also a child of Poseidon now. I love you and I will serve you as long as you love my Percy." With that he got up and I stood up as well. He looked at me and surprisingly put his arm around me. "Good luck," he said kindly. He then turned and walked into the ocean.

"Wow," I said to myself. Percy's dad saw me as his own daughter. I felt a surge of warmth in my body. It felt good to be accepted by Poseidon. He really does care about Percy and me. I had no idea what to think of my mother. I wanted her to understand but I didn't know how to do it. I was so lost. Why couldn't she like Percy and how could she think Poseidon was a rotten guy. It made no sense whatsoever.

I decided to walk back to my cabin and I found a note on the steps. It read, "To Annabeth." I recognized Percy's handwriting. It read:

I'm sorry Annabeth, but I had to leave. I had to make this trip alone. I had a dream and I was told what to do. I face a difficult decision as do you. I chose mine. But remember I love you and I will be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry.

P.S. Don't Follow me.

xoxo Seaweed Brain

My hands were trembling as my eyes began to build tears. I dropped the note and rain into my bed and cried into my pillow. How could he have left me? We were suppose to do this together. My eyes hurt so bad from crying. I have never experienced so much emotional pain before. A voice inside of my head spoke, "I told you he was no good." It had to be my mother.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed. The voice did stop though. I was breathing heavily. What if Percy had heard my mothers voice. Maybe she was the one in his dream. It would be a trap, but Percy was always so sure of himself and he did say not to follow him.

It wasn't until later that I had figured out I should have gone right after him. I spent most of that day crying into my pillow and laying in my bed. I was hurting and I was a mess. I tried thinking of what to do but I couldn't focus enough.

Everyone knew by now that Percy had left but no one had the guts to talk to me. I was all alone trying to understand his reasoning. At that moment I got a knock on the door. No one was in my cabin because they were too afraid to come talk to me, so I slowly got out of bed and answered the door.

"Annabeth!" A shrill voice answered. I was given an enormous bear hug. It was Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She was dressed in a black t-shirt that said Metallica and a pair of black jeans. She had drak black hair and wore black eyeliner. She had been my friend for many years. She was now a huntress for the God of the Hunt Artemis. Normally she couldn't wear her goth clothes but I guess I really didn't care I was too happy to see her.

"Thalia I have missed you so much." I cried out. She finally let me out of her bear hug and put her serious face on. "What's going on?" She asked. I knew she was going to ask something like that. I sighed.

"It's a long story." "Well we have lots of time."

So I explained how Athena confronted Percy and how it lead to a war with Poseidon. I also told her how he had considered me his daughter. Thalia raised her eyebrows at that but I continued to talk. I said how Percy left me a note. I handed it to her and she nodded and now she understood everything. I restrained from mentioning that Percy and I had ever kissed, I figured that was for a different day.

She was staring at me, making me feel nervous. "What?" I finally asked. "I can't believe you Annabeth, your boyfriend left you to fight and possibly die and you haven't even gone after him yet." She said with a gleam in her dark eyes.

I was stunned. I had no idea what to say to that but I knew she was right. I had to go after him. I needed a quest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Annabeth POV*

I felt resurgence in my body. I was determined to find Percy. After my talk with Thalia I walked to the big house with her to ask permission for a quest and to consult the oracle Rachel…

As we approached the big house Chiron seemed to be waiting for us on the front porch. "Hello Annabeth, hello Thalia," Chiron said. We both chimed back "hi" but my mind was elsewhere.

"Chiron I need a quest," I said. "Oh Annabeth, always to the point. Never taking time to decide with a clear head." Thalia spoke, "Chiron she has to go after Percy."

"Alright Annabeth," Chiron said, "Will you accept a quest to save Percy Jackson?"

"Yes." I tried to sound as confident as I could. "You have my blessing child but now you must consult the oracle." The oracle is the spirit of Delphi and binds itself to a mortal. In this case it was a girl named Rachel. I didn't particular like Rachel because she had kissed Percy but it had improved since she became the oracle. Partly because she couldn't date anyone anymore.

Rachel lived upstairs in a bedroom at the big house during the summer. I walked up into her bedroom alone. Thalia couldn't come, only one person could consult the oracle if they wanted a prophecy. I found her sitting on her bed combing her dazzling red hair. She looked at me as if I was expected.

"Hey Annabeth," she said warmly.

"Hello Rachel," I replied politely.

"Hoes Percy doing?" I shuddered. She seems to understand why I did that.

"You need a Prophecy don't you?" I nodded. "Before I give you one know this Annabeth. I loved Percy but I knew you were the one. I'm sorry I ever interfered." She spoke with a lot of sincerity. "Rachel I have always liked you, its just I have always been jealous of you. You are so beautiful even for a mortal." I sighed. "Good thing you can't date."

She smiled. "Alright here goes nothing." A mist formed around Rachel and she said in a dreamy but intimidating voice,

"Four will venture out on a deadly quest,

Another will show on the way,

A single choice shall seal her fate.

Those who sow sorrow shall reap rage,

A lover shall be downed,

But his soul can be found."

After the last word came out of her mouth the mist disappeared and Rachel became Rachel again. "What did I say?" I was too stunned to answer her. The last two lines bothered me the most.

"A lover will be downed, but his soul can be found." I knew it had to be about Percy but how could I find his soul? Who was this other person who was going to meet us?

I slowly descended the steps and came upon Grover, Thalia, Tyson, and Chiron. They were sitting at Chiron's pinochle table and were talking intensely but when they saw me the chatter stopped immediately.

"What did she say?" Grover spoke. I sighed and told them the prophecy. After I told them, they all has gaping mouths. Chiron said "Well it seems pretty easy to read but be careful the prophecy always has double meanings." "But Chiron," I said, "The only thing we don't know is this person we are supposed to meet on the way there. We know that the love down will be Percy because he is in love with me right?" It had to be that I thought to myself. Chiron raised his eyebrows.

"Well Annabeth he did leave you." Thalia said. I was so furious. How could she say that about my Percy? I knew he loved me and that he thought leaving would help us; He couldn't have just left me alone could he? I started to cry.

"That's not what she meant Annabeth, Percy loves you," Grover said after the awkward silence. He scowled at Thalia but she looked shocked. I turned and sprinted out of the house crying as I went. I knew I had to go after him with Thalia, Tyson, and Grover regardless if he didn't love me but it still hurt me to think about it.

I began to pack my things for the quest. We had decided that the best place to look would be the nearest Poseidon monument. Maybe we could speak to Poseidon if we were lucky. I looked around seeing if I needed anything else and then I spotted a big white furry teddy bear that Percy had recently gave to me. He had given it to me for my birthday when I turned 17. it made me smile but I looked at my calendar on my night stand and realized it was Percy's birthday and I hadn't got him anything. I sighed it would have to wait.

"Happy Birthday Percy," I said to the bear as I squeezed it. I put it in my bag. I headed out the door and all 3 of them were all waiting and ready to go. "Let's go find Percy!" Tyson yelled excitedly.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Thalia said. "It was mean and definitely not true." "It's alright Thalia, I forgive you." Then Grover spoke, "Alright people we are off to Lake Ontario, the biggest lake within 10,000 miles of here."

As we walked down half blood hill I couldn't help but think of all the times Percy and I had been here together, it made me happier. I was determined to find my boyfriend and end a war.

**Sorry, sorry for taking this so long. I had 4 teeth pulled recently, football games and all that jazz. I just didn't have any time but screw excuses. I came back I finished this chapter! HAIL PERCY JACKSON!**


End file.
